Not My Uncle
by LaserFocus
Summary: "All right, Uncle Clay, have some mac and cheese." Yeah, that moniker didn't really work for him...


**A/N:** This is a very short story that wouldn't get out of my head so I wrote it down during my 10min break. I've made not plans for a second chapter or a follow up but if it comes to me I'll probably write it.

* * *

"So... you're my "uncle" now?"

Emma's voice behind him made him smile, but what she said made him cringe. Hard. Turning around to face her he saw that she was giving him an impish grin, looking way to pleased with herself for making him cringe.

"If I'm your uncle, we're both going straight to hell sweetheart." he replied.

She nodded her head in acquiescence.

"True. I had to really stop myself from flinching when dad added the "uncle" to your name."

Clay cringed again. "Tell me about it. But it also made me question why? He's never added that moniker before so why now?"

Emma shrugged. "Who knows why my dad does anything really?... when it's not related to your job I mean."

"Do you think he's suspicious?"

"About us you mean?"

"Yeah." he said, nodding his head along.

"Don't you think he would've just straight up asked? Or like... killed you...?" she said with a wry smile.

"Please don't go there Em." Clay said, trying hard to keep himself from cringing again.

Emma held her hands up in surrender.

"I'm just saying that you have been seeing me, his only daughter, behind his back for a few months now and with deployment on the horizon..."

Clay looked at the area around them and, after not seeing anyone in their vicinity, he stepped closer to her, snaking an arm around her waist to pull her in close.

"Stop. Being. Mean. Emma Marie Hayes." he told her, giving her a knowing look.

"When have I ever been mean to you? I just want you to be aware that it might be time to talk my dad. About this. Before you guys leave for the Philippines."

Resting his shin on top of her head Clay sighed, loudly.

"I know. I really do. I'm just not looking forward to that. At all. He might actually kill me."

Emma giggled lightly. "I don't think he would KILL you. You know how much he hates breaking in new guys. But harm you..."she trailed off, another impish grin on her face.

"Stop it!"

* * *

Standing next to his car, talking with Ray, Jason almost fell backwards when his gaze, that had been sweeping the grounds, caught on two people in a close embrace. His daughter... and his youngest teammate!

"What. The. Fuck!" he burst out, stopping Ray mid sentence.

"What?" Ray asked, looking confused at his friend, teammate and boss.

Jason just pointed at the two figures in the distance behind them, making Ray turn to see what he was pointing to.

"Is that... Spenser and EMMA?" Ray said, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline.

Jason nodded, looking both confused and murderous.

"What's going on there brother?" Ray asked, looking from the two of them to Jason and the back, staying locked on the girl he'd watch grow up and the kid he'd fought to have on their team.

"I have no idea Ray. Have I missed something?" Jaso asked, letting his eyes move away from his daughter and the rookie for a moment to watch his best friend.

"Don't look to me for answers Jay, I'm as clueless as you are. Haven't really heard much from the kid about his personal life since Stella up and left..."

They both paused at that. Stella had broken up with Clay as they left for Mexico but with everything that had happened since it almost felt like a lifetime ago.

"When was the last time Sonny and him talked about picking up chicks and drinking themselves stupid?" Jason suddenly asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"...I can't even remember. That has to be a first! Sonny not painting the town red?!" Ray answered with a small grin.

Jason didn't grin back. "It's not Sonny I'm worried about here. Because if Clay isn't out playing the field..."

Ray stopped cold, all laughter gone from his eyes in a heartbeat.

"You saying what I think you're saying here Jace?"

"I don't know what I'm saying here Ray. But I am gonna find out." Jason replied, eyes locked on Clay and Emma.

"...And how you gonna do that?" the other man asked, curious as to what his friend had in mind.

A slow grin spread out over Jason's face, making him look like a Cheshire cat.

"Team meeting, my house at 6pm. Make sure you get the rest of them there Ray, I'm gonna personally invite the kid." Jason said and started to walk towards where Emma and Clay where still standing together.

Ray shook his head. "I sure hope you know what you're doing brother!" he called after Jason before pulling his phone out of his pocket to send a text to Bravo 3 through 5. Shit was about to go down.


End file.
